


Cut (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [51]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock’s done something terrible. How will John react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut (a 221B)

My hands trembled.

> _-John. I’ve done something terrible. SH_

_-are you hurt_

My strength was waning. But:

> _-No._

_-is anyone hurt_

> _-No._

_-fire_

> _-No._

_-mycroft’s coming for tea_

> _-No!_

_-you’ve left me for a younger man_

> _-Ridiculous._

_-mycroft’s really not coming?_

> _-NO!_

_-that’s all the terrible things, S. downgrade to unfortunate. home in ten._

 

God, John’s perfect.

But when he sees...

 

Too soon, he arrived. “In here,” I moaned.

He appeared in the bathroom doorway.

John surveyed the drifts of orphaned curls, the guilty scissors on the worktop, and me, miserable on the tiles in my ear hat.

“One kept getting in my eye, John. My dominant eye! So I… but it was uneven... And then…”

He squatted to stroke my ear flap. “Shh, love, it’s alright.” My neck flopped and he laughed. “Moriarty’s gone so you had to be Samson and Delilah both?”

I frowned. “I don’t know them but that sounds –”

He pulled the deerstalker off.

And stared.

He didn’t actually look horrified.

In fact, he looked –

“You utter bastard.”

I waited.

“That is called ‘the Caesar.’” He licked his lips.

“Only you,”

    he straddled my prone body,

“could _accidentally,”_

    dipped his head,

“make yourself look,”

    and tasted my exposed temples,

_“more_ like a bloody marble masterpiece.” He rolled his hips against mine.

 

Oh! _Brilliant_ response to my butchery.

**Author's Note:**

> _OK,[this](http://medias.photodeck.com/9e39b362-cda2-11e1-be0f-632ce5e72495/_MG_4134jul_caesar_xlarge.jpg) looks more like Tywin Lannister than Sherlock Holmes, but you get the idea._
> 
> _(No worries, it’ll grow back.)_


End file.
